fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Death Of The Rebellion
< Libertus The multiple screams of agony that shot throughout the infrastructure were heard throughout all of the nearby area. Kerubiel Vaccaro was the owner of the building and the founder of the cult, Libertus, that rebelled against the Heavens. He had been expecting this day to come ever since he was exiled out of the Heavens. He sat in his office, and waited, and waited, and waited. All his fellow Fallen Angels were being mercilessly slaughtered, and according to the magic Kerubiel could feel, there was only one attacker. "I never thought this day would come so early..." The former angel sighed as the painful screams rang in his ears. He pondered whether if he should've run, helped his brethren or take the perpetrator on by himself. "Option three seems like the only viable option at this moment of time." He mused. His black sunglasses and expressionless face didn't show his innate fear of his death. Even though he wouldn't admit it, if somebody were to look closely, he is actually shaking with fear. Kerubiel started to take deep breaths in and out to calm himself until all the screams came to a halt. Silence replaced the sound of dying rebels. And then the following sounds started to unnerve the leader more than before. The sound of footsteps on the ever-creaking wooden floorboards resounded in the corridor outside of the office. And the sound etched closer and closer. CREAK... CREAK... CREAK... Suddenly, the door was blasted off its hinges and Kerubiel was forced to move out of his desk chair to evade the incoming projectile. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Kerubiel questioned the visitor with a scowl. "I apologise, I'm not used to these... how do I put this?" The attacker said, pausing mid-sentence. "Earthland customs." The green-haired man replied inspecting Kerubiel's structure. He had a rather tall figure however he was pretty skinny compared to the muscular Kerubiel. Like the Fallen Angel, he donned a pair of glasses though these glasses were normal prescription glasses by the looks of it. He wore a well-crafted white suit that now appeared to be stained in the blood of the now late members of the [[Libertus|'cult']] with angel wings the same shade of white as his suit. "Last time I was in Heaven, knocking doors was still a thing." Kerubiel stated as sweat started to roll down his face. The members of his cult were by no means weak, in fact, most were above average in strength yet the being who stood in front of him had mowed down the whole cult without much effort. At that very moment, Kerubiel noticed the cult ace being tightly gripped on the collar by the Angel who opposed him, not forgetting to mention the fact that he was motionless and stained in blood. "Wait, even Kozaku?!" The Vaccaro blurted out in utter shock. He wasn't chosen as the cult ace by random selection. His strength outclassed every single member except Kerubiel and even then, he would be able to give the leader a run for his money. "Oh? So that's his name? Kozaku here put up a pretty good fight but it is my mission to cleanse all evil, a mission directly bestowed upon me by God himself. And if God has trusted me with this task, I shall complete it without fail." The angel told the traitor while pushing his spectacles back on the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. The fear that was in Kerubiel's body had sky-rocketed to insurmountable levels as the difference in power between the two became more clear. "This guy... he must be an arch-angel... I can't sense any magic power off him, he must be hiding it, though it could be my mind playing tricks on me. There's no way I can beat him..." Spotting Kerubiel frozen in fear, the angel looked at the fallen angel in disgust. "Were you actually an angel before? This is pathetic, even my spars are higher-level than any of these traitors put up. You disappoint me Vaccaro, I expected high things with that bloodline running in you. But then again, you can't expect much of the branch family..." The angel stated, inciting Kerubiel who wasn't pleased with the divine one's comment. "You take that back!" Kerubiel barked in response as he gritted his teeth in anger. "Or what? What are you going to do? Kill me? Don't make me laugh, you don't even have enough balls to attack me. I may as well track down the rest of your pathetic branch family and exterminate them as if you're the strongest you've got, you're just a waste of space." "You'll have to go through me to even lay a finger on my family! And I don't intend on letting you pa-" Kerubiel stopped mid-sentence with his mouth wide-open. His vision was blurrier than it had ever been before and his sunglasses weren't helping his case. But he managed to make out the angel directly in front of him, with the angel's hand sticking out towards Kerubiel. Kerubiel slowly looked down to see the arm of the angel drenched in blood, and that's when it clicked to Kerubiel that the angel has punched straight through his chest, grabbing his heart along the way. The angel's hand slowly departed from Kerubiel's body, sliding it out as if he was sliding a sword out of its sheath. "Go through you like that?" The angel inquired while holding Kerubiel's faint but still beating heart in his left hand. "Now I get to, as you put it, lay a finger on your family. Though that's too generous of you, I don't need my hands to kill your family, I could do kill them in my sleep." The angel said as he chuckled to himself. "Bastard," Kerubiel began weakly. "I'll get my revenge on you... or specifically, my [[Pharzuph Vaccaro|'nephew']] will get revenge on you..." He finished coughing out some blood while falling on his knees. "The nephew you outcasted due to his prowess being better than all of you combined? If anything, he'd be happy for your death!" The angel informed Kerubiel. "No... he's not like that, he will definitely kill you." And with that sentence, those were Kerubiel's last words as from his knees, he fell forwards onto the floor, motionless and at that exact same time, his heart had stopped beating as well. Though his words were practically an empty threat, the angel still had an uneasy feeling after them. "Tch..." The angel said in annoyance before a bright golden light surrounded him, and like a firework, suddenly exploded into golden sparkles, the only new difference being that the angel was no longer there. And with the angel's departure, spelt the end of this cult but at that same time, a [[Pharzuph Vaccaro|'a certain angel']] had been expelled from Heaven, an angel that would dramatically change the future.